My Vampire Lover & His Fiery Temptress (FioLee and FPxFTH)
by meulin-leijon-413
Summary: Ooo and Aaa have collided. Cake and Jake are dead. And everyone goes on a whirlwind adventure of lovers...
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's POV

I sighed deeply, rolling onto my side and staring at the blades on my bedside table, glancing between them and the nearly-healed marks on my wrists. I was on a two month streak, wasn't about to break it.

I got up from the bed and stretched. My back cracked loudly as I did.

I lifted my black pyjama top over my head and took off the loose pants, walking into the bathroom and stepping into the shower, making sure my black towel was nearby.

After getting dressed into a loose-fitting black sheer blouse and a raven miniskirt, I picked up my hairbrush and brushed my now-black hair.

Cake had died two years ago. I was seventeen now, and still depressed as hell. I mean, last year, when her death was still fresh, I tried to commit suicide, jumping off a bridge, but luckily was saved by an ebullient Marshall Lee, and managed to cover it up as me falling, rather than jumping.

I'd then basically gone emo. My hair had been dyed, my clothes all traded from blue to black, my demon sword given back to the demon and traded for a smaller black ebonite one. The Enchiridion had long since disintegrated, meaning I didn't have to carry a backpack.

Every morning I would go to the Candy Kingdom and complete dumb quests for Gumball, but never anything harder than cleaning up the candy litter. He knew Cake was really the only one who could help me. And so, I lived on candy litter and candy criminals, helping Gumball and his wife Licorice, who both probably pitied me terribly.

The candy people still treated me as their hero. They just thought I was in mourning from Cake's death. They didn't know about the days when I cut, the days of knife storms.

You see, Cake died in a knife storm. She was on her way to Lord Monochromicorn's place when it struck. I didn't know, I thought she was fine, until it cleared and, after two days, I went out looking for her, and found her pinned to a tree by a knife, mouth frozen mid-scream, eyes staring and blank, and dried blood everywhere.

That day, I finished off her scream. I did it so loud I summoned both Gumball and Marshall Lee to my spot, before I sank to the ground, thinking It's all my fault over and over again.

Anyway, today I decided to go to Marshall's old house for absolutely no reason. I just... felt nostalgic.

I began to head out, hopping onto Mangoberry, my horse, and urging her into the forest nearby. She obediently trotted off, while I pulled a random book out of her saddlebags and whispered into her ear, "Marshall's house." She kept going, even as I let go of the reins and started reading.

The book was called Songs of the Devil and was full of lyrics to songs I'd never heard of. If I recalled correctly, Marshall gave me this book, and I haven't seen him since.

In the back of the book I found, once I'd memorised every lyric and made up a tune to every song, a note from Marshall.

_Listen, Fionna, I know you're bummed about Cake. But, really, you shouldn't be so down on yourself. It was not your fault. You are so wrong about yourself, Fionna. You are strong, beautiful and brave, some things I never was. And, really, would Cake want you to be depressed over her? _

_I gave you this book as a going away present. I'm leaving, and you probably will never see me again. But I'll see you. There's another gift at my house waiting for you. It was something special to me, and something I could hardly bear to part with. But, if I'm right about you, then it is now yours. _

_Fionna, I can truly say that, as a friend, I love you. _

I blushed at the last words.

Mangoberry suddenly stopped and whinnied. I looked up from the note to see Marshall's house, somewhere I hadn't been in a year, since he left. I reached for the door knob and opened the door. I stepped inside and gasped at the thing in the middle of the floor.

Marshall's bass.

He must have left it for me. It must be the other gift.

I picked it up and another note fell to the floor. All it said was:

_It's enchanted to harmonise with your voice and the tune to the song, so you don't even have to know how to play. I didn't._

I chuckled and strummed a note, smiling at the nostalgia.

I pulled out the Songs of the Devil book and started to sing a random song.

"_When I was a young boy, _

_My father took me into the city _

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up, _

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you defeat them, _

_your demons, and all the non-believers, _

_the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you, _

_A phantom to lead you in the summer, _

_To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy, _

_My father took me into the city _

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up, _

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. _

_And other times I feel like I should go. _

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. _

_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on, _

_We'll carry on _

_And though you're dead and gone believe me _

_Your memory will carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And in my heart I can't contain it _

_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams _

_Your misery and hate will kill us all. _

_So paint it black and take it back _

_Let's shout it loud and clear _

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And though you're dead and gone believe me _

_Your memory will carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And though you're broken and defeated _

_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears _

_Ooh oh ohhhh _

_Disappointed faces of your peers _

_Ooh oh ohhhh _

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me _

_Because the world will never take my heart _

_Go and try, you'll never break me _

_We want it all, we wanna play this part _

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry _

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar _

_Give a cheer for all the broken _

_Listen here, because it's who we are _

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero _

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song _

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero _

_I! don't! care!_

_We'll carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And though you're dead and gone believe me _

_Your memory will carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And though you're broken and defeated _

_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me _

_Because the world will never take my heart _

_Go and try, you'll never break me _

_We want it all, we wanna play this part._

_Do or die, you'll never make me. _

_Because the world will never take my heart. _

_Go and try, you'll never break me. _

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_."

In green writing across the top, someone wrote, "You can do it, Fi!"

I grinned and started to sing the same song again, practising it until it was perfect.

**Thanks to 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance for making an appearance in this chapter! One of the greatest songs in history! Well, for me, anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball's P.O.V

"The Talent Contest Auditions are tonight, Fionna," I said into the holo-phone, watching her. "Are you planning on entering?"

"Sure, Gumball," she said tiredly. "I'm working on something."

"What are you working on?" I asked curiously.

"Oh... um, it's a surprise." She forced a smile.

I smiled back. "Okay. Can you give me a hint?"

"Uh... do you know any music from before the Mushroom Wars?"

"No, I don't recall any... why? Are you singing one?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." There was a heavy, awkward silence. "So, I'll see you there?"

"Yeah. Bye."

She hung up abruptly, her holo-image fading as she did. I looked up from the phone to Licorice, who smiled at me. "How is she?"

I walked over to the marshmallow lounge where Licorice was situated and sat next to her. "She's good, I guess. I mean, she's not cutting anymore."

Licorice leaned her head on my shoulder. Considering our arranged marriage, this was the most sexual thing we ever did. "Good. I hate to see the poor thing upset. Poor Cake. She was too young. And Fionna was too young for the trauma. She couldn't handle it very well, so she came down with depression."

I looked down at my wife. She was pretty, sure, but I still had my standards, which she did not meet. "You are so smart, Licky."

"You too, Gummy."

Fionna's POV

_"We hold in our hearts the sword and the faith_  
_Swelled up from the rain, clouds move like a wraith _  
_Well after all, we'll lie another day _  
_And through it all, we'll find some other way _  
_To carry on through cartilage and fluid _  
_And did you come to stare or wash away the blood? _

_Well tonight, well tonight _  
_Will it ever come? _  
_Spend the rest of your days rocking out _  
_Just for the dead _  
_Well tonight _  
_Will it ever come? _  
_I can see you awake anytime, in my head _

_Did we all... fall... down? _  
_Did we all... fall... down? _  
_Did we all... fall... down? _  
_Did we all... fall... down? _

_From the lights to the pavement _  
_From the van to the floor _  
_From backstage to the doctor _  
_From the Earth to the morgue, morgue, morgue, mo-o-o-o-orgue! _

_Well tonight _  
_Will it ever come? _  
_Spend the rest of your days rocking out _  
_Just for the dead _  
_Well tonight _  
_Will it ever come? _  
_I can see you awake anytime in my head _

_All fall down _  
_Well after all..."_

I opened my eyes slowly, the tears on my face fresh and warm. Singing My Chemical Romance always makes me cry, not because of my depression, but because whoever Gerard Way, the lead singer of the band, was singing to must have meant a hell of a lot to him.

I looked down at the ground far below me.

Wait, what?

The floor of the treehouse was far from me, my head touching the roof. I screamed in terror, but realised I was slowly sinking back to the ground.

The bass in my hands was glowing.

I smiled and started to play another song.

_"Long ago_  
_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again_  
_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you slide to incinerate_  
_The lives of everyone you know_  
_And what's the worst to take (worst to take)_  
_From every heart you break (heart you break)_  
_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_  
_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst thing I can say?_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long not goodnight_

_There came a time_  
_When every star fall brought you to tears again_  
_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst to take_  
_From every heart you break_  
_And like the blade you stain  
Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst thing I can say?_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long not goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?_  
_Are you near me?_  
_Can we pretend_  
_To leave? And then_  
_We'll meet again_  
_When both our cars collide._

_What's the worst thing I can say?_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long not goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long not goodnight."_

Sure enough, during the song I had been lifted up by the enchanted bass.

I grinned, before laughing harder and harder, until I was curled up on the ground, laughing my head off.

_Thank you, Marshall. Thank you._

I picked myself up off the floor and opened a drawer. Tears pricked my eyes as I saw what was in there - my old clothing, my green backpack and sky blue top and blue miniskirt. All folded neatly.

I pulled them out and changed into them, determined to move on from Cake's death. Maybe Marshall would come back; maybe Lord would visit me; maybe I'd even find a guy for me.

And as I slipped my old bunny hat over my head, a final, resigned thought of the emo me registered.

_This is for you, Cake. I'm moving on. I promise. No more cutting, no more jokes. I'm only dark in song. But now, I am the old me. Once I visit Gumball I'll dye my hair blonde again. But this is it. After two years, I am finally moving on._


	3. Chapter 3

Finn's POV

More than just courteous clapping filled the recital hall as I finished my song by Karnivool and tiny whispers of 'How did he do that?' and 'How is he floating?' reached my sensitive ears. I smiled and felt my feet touch the ground once more. Taking a quick bow, I left the stage and sat in my seat for the presentation, as I was the last performer.

"Well," Peppermint Butler said heartily. "Who do you think won, Candy Kingdom? Of course, the winner of Princess Bubblegum's Talent Quest is... Finn!"

I smiled and walked up the stairs of the stage once more with my - Marceline's - bass and bowed again.

"Congratulations, Finn," Pep But said. "It is good to see you again. Would you like to say a few words?"

"Yes," I said extremely loudly, and picked up the microphone. "I just wanna say who that song was for. Now, this person was a really close friend of mine. Heck, we were bros! He's dead, now. But..." My voice cracked. "Okay, look, I can only explain this in song, and I have the perfect one. So listen to this song, and believe. Jake, this is for you!"

I strummed the first few notes of the chorus of _Welcome to the Black Parade_.

"We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on,  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary best friend marches on."

I got cheers. I got whistles. And the applause was huge. I smiled and took a bow, before accepting my reward. A trophy, but also Princess Bubblegum's special prize: literally a ticket to fame. Soon, everyone in Ooo would know my name.

Backstage, I was bombarded with screaming fans, all Candy people. My head was lowered and I shielded myself from the cameras. Soon, Bubblegum pulled up in a chariot and invited me in, smiling. "Finn! I heard through the candyvine that you were back to normal but I didn't believe it! So, you won! Good job! I heard you singing, too. Would you believe that I already have a band for you? With a drummer and stuff?"

"Algebraic!" I cried happily. "Who's in it?"

"Oh, me, BMO, FP, and Marcy!"

"Marcy?" I didn't think I heard her right.

"Yeah! Marcy! She said she'd come back once you discovered the gift she left for you, which I supposed was that enchanted bass. So, I contacted her, and she said she'd be happy to be in a band with you, Finn!"

"Yes!"

"Well, I built a studio in the forest if I ever needed to practise anything. Come on, let's go!"

The chariot drove us through a trail, until we reached a small wood cabin, sorta like Davey's house. I smiled at the memory. Fun times with Jake, busting him out of jail and such.

We waltzed inside, where Marcy and BMO were lounging around. Marcy was floating and humming "Daddy, why did you eat my fries" to herself.

"Marcy?" I asked cautiously.

One of her eyes opened. She blushed when she saw me. "Hey, Finn."

Suddenly, we heard the clip clop of horse hooves.

"Oh, jeez!" Bubblegum whispered. "I told him no... glob, this could be catastrophic."

A bunch of footsteps came up the stairs, onto the porch. The door swung open, with me standing in front of it.

In front of me was... me.

A girl wearing a white bunny hat, she was, and a blonde bang hung out from it. Her clothes were exactly the same as mine. She even had an identical axe bass.

Okay, so that was weird, but what I saw next was even weirder.

A boy Bubblegum, a boy FP, a boy Marcy and another BMO?

The boy Marcy looked like a vampire too. He had short black hair and he wore black skinny jeans, blue Converse and a checkered red top. He floated with ease above the boy Bubblegum.

The boy Bubblegum had a pink dome piece and regal pink clothing on. In his hand was the second BMO.

"Bonnibel?" the pink guy called angrily. "I told you this was our time! You would have tomorrow!"

"Bubba, I'm sorry, I really am..." Bubblegum sighed. "But it would be weird if I left it off until morning."

"Okay, whatever." The pink guy, Bubba, shrugged. "I mean, it's not like we can change fate or anything, but... I believe introductions are in order."

"Pfshh," Marceline said dismissively. "I don't really care."

"Yeah, neither," the other vampire said. "It's not like I care, or anything."

"Marshall," Bubba said, still mad. "Don't be like this. Be nice for once."

"The same goes for you, Marceline," Bubblegum said in a controlled voice.

"Fine, whatever," both vampires hissed indifferently.

"Hey, there," the girl with the bunny hat said to me shyly, blushing. "I'm Fionna. Sorry, I'm not good at meeting new people."

"S'okay, I am too. Uh, I'm Finn." I grinned.

The boy FP, who I assumed to be the Flame Prince, frowned at me. "Fionna, introduce me to your friend."

"Oh, uh..."

"And Finn? Introduce me to _your_ friend," FP - the girl - said angrily, walking over to where the three of us stood.

I grinned at my girlfriend. "Well, FP, this is Fionna."

"And, FP, this is Finn."

The four of us burst out laughing at how ridiculous we sounded. I felt the ice melt between us all, and both FPs walked over to Bubblegum and Bubba to talk about something sciencey.

"So, Fionna," I began, my heart pounding in my chest. "Uh... I was going to ask you something, but, I, uh..."

Fionna giggled. "You're funny, Finn." Then she stopped herself. "Uhm, one second." She ripped off my bear hat and brushed my hair away from my neck.

I blushed. "Oh, I don't have gills."

"Good."

I snatched the bunny hat from her head and checked her neck. "And neither do you."

"I noticed."

"You're funny, F the H."

"So are you, F the H."

Suddenly, Bubblegum and Bubba called us to attention. "Excuse me, everyone? We're going to explain how this is possible; how, although we are fanfics from the Ice King/Queen, we can co-exist without the world..." PB hesitated, thinking of the right word.

"Turning into plopdumps and wagglesacks?" I offered.

"Yeah, Finn, that," Bubblegum accepted, looking at me weirdly.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall Lee's POV "So, like, you guys are from Ooo?" I queried, laying back in midair next to Marceline. "As in, Simone's fanfic of Fionna? And we're a fanfic to you, by Simon or whatever his name is?" "Yes, Marshall," Gumball sighed exasperatedly. "That is exactly the situation. But, you see, apparently we co-exist. There are many plausible reasons for this. One of them is..." "Blah blah blah, right?" Marceline groaned in my ear, as I droned out Gumball's voice. "You got it," I agreed in a whisper. "I mean, how can anyone make this, a collision of two worlds, boring? I mean, it's so not possible!" "And yet those two science heads managed to screw it up, didn't they? Made it sound like a biology lesson or whatever." "Exactly." "Something you want to share, Abadeer and Abadeer?" Gumball snapped. Marceline snorted, before we both were sent into a fit of laughter. "Oh, my glob, you just made what we were just talking about ten times funnier!" "We were just saying how you can make something as exciting as this seem boring, like a biology lesson, then you said that! Oh, my glob, Gummy, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I curled up into a ball and kept laughing. Gumball looked mad. "Gummy? Are you serious?" "Aww," Marceline cooed in a sarcastic baby voice, beating me to it. "Wittle Gummy's feewings are hurt! Is he gonna go cwy in the corner? Is he gonna wun away fwom the Big Bad Marshall?" "That's enough, Marceline!" Bonnibel cried over Finn, Fionna, FP and FP's laughter. "Don't make fun of him!" "Why do you even care, Bonnibel?" I hissed, snatching the reins from Marceline. "It's not like you and Gummy know each other or anything..." I smirked at her face as she realised the trap I'd pushed her into. "I... We..." Gumball sighed. "You know what? Fine. I'll tell you, if you're all dying to know. Bonnie and I -" "Bonnie?" Marceline chuckled. "You two must be close." "Bonnibel and I," Gumball corrected through clenched teeth, "met each other on the day of Jake/Cake's deaths. We were walking through the forest when we came to this exact spot. At first we were scared, but then we came to accept the fact that we did, indeed, co-exist." "You make it sound like a pregnancy for first-time parents!" Finn piped up. "Finn!" Bonnibel scolded. Then she chuckled. "Actually, he has a point, Bubba." Gumball chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that," he admitted. "Anyway, we also decided that any further contact, apart from us two, would somehow hurt the fabric of existence, perhaps even bring back the Lich. So we kept it a secret for two years. But yesterday, our plans must have been lost in translation, so to speak. And, well, here we are." "Are you sure that's all, Peebles?" Marceline teased. "No secret hookups we should know about at all?" "None," Bonnibel said firmly. "We've been meeting purely out of business." "But it was secret," I shot back. "Some sort of relationship always comes out of secrets." "Yeah, a friendship," Bonnibel retorted. "Anyway, this meeting is adjourned." "But..." Fionna looked hurt. "What about our band?" "Maybe later, Fionna." Gumball was quick to console her as her face kind of fell. "But now, right now, we need to go. I need to do some tests." "Me too," Bonnibel muttered, hugging Gumball. Just friends? "You'd think there would be some kind of barrier between worlds, wouldn't you?" Bonnibel continued. "There would be, my dear, if I hadn't broken it!" a loud old woman's cackle echoed through the forest. Simone burst through the roof of our little log cabin with flurries of soft snow swirling around her, dropping the temperature in the cabin significantly. "Simone?" I called softly, loud enough for only Marceline to hear. She squeezed my hand in understanding. "Ice Queen!" Gumball stated, whilst Fionna sighed and pulled out her black ebonite sword. "What do you mean, broke the barrier?" Bonnibel demanded. "Well, deary, it's really quite simple. I used my ice powers to take away the magical barrier, because I wanted to explore. I then found out about Ooo and wrote my fan fiction on them, not Aaa!" The Ice Queen - Simone - looked very proud of herself. "Well, that takes away all of the testing I have to do," Gumball grumbled. He sat down on the ground. Bonnibel slid down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry too much, Bubbs. You're not the only one with nothing to do." He turned to her, a smile on his face. Innuendo alert! "Oh, I have something to do, Bonnie. And it sure as hell ain't work!" Gumball kept grinning. "Pschh, dude, that was weak as your probable fuck skills," I groaned. "Really, though. You probably have permanent erectile dysfunction, plus a bunch of STIs that will kill a girl because of the severity. Plus, you're infertile, and also really bad at kissing. Seriously, if it wasn't sex, then I'd watch you fail, then show you how it was done, because you probably suck at it." Finn was curled up in balls on the girl FP's lap - which had foil spread over it - laughing his head and ass off so much that his sombrero fell off and he dropped his taco. Marceline was doing the same in midair, her side fringe looking extremely cute. Both BMOs were just making weird bleeping noises, and even Bonnibel was smothering her giggles. FP and FP were laughing, too, but not very hard. Gumball's face was priceless. It had gone maroon, I swear to Glob, and his eyes were really, really narrow, honed in on me. His mouth was open, his teeth clenched together. Oh, man, you hadn't seen it, but it was probably the funniest thing of the century. To extend the joke, I floated over to Bonnibel and whispered in her ear, "Please, play along when I do this. I promise it has nothing to do with the fact that I like you, because I don't like you, it's just to see Gumwad mad." She nodded slightly, still giggling a little. I floated back to my original position and said, "Hey, Gummy. I'll show you how it's done." I reached for Bubblegum's face. She relented, figuring out what I was doing, and connected her lips to mine. She tasted like sugar and strawberries, but I wasn't into that stuff. Next, I licked her bottom lip, deepening the kiss, hearing cheers from everyone else, while I could feel the heated anger radiating off Gumball. Her hands wandered. My hands fiddled with her shirt buttons, until I finally undid them and slid her shirt off. It was then that I felt it. A spark travelled up my tongue. It felt good, but I had to stop. My lungs were burning. I pulled away and picked up her shirt. "I believe this is yours," I said in a monotone. "Thanks," she replied, also in a deadpan. "Wha - How - Bon, I -" "Oh, shut up, you fool," she whispered after she tugged her shirt back on. She then crashed her lips into Gumball's, bringing 'oohs' and 'awwws' from everyone. "Uh, Prubs? Don't you have a hubby?" Finn queried. "Yeah! You have a wife, right, PG?" Fionna agreed from the back of the room, where she was binding the Ice Queen to a chair, the tiara in her hand. "Um, well..." Bubblegum reluctantly broke away. "They were arranged marriages. I mean, we can override them at any time, if we find someone we love, because they don't really love us either. So, yeah." "Well, Ice Queen's taken care of," Fionna confirmed, walking back over and sticking her sword into the hardwood floor, point down. She leant on the handle "Hey Gumball, can I have some gum?" she pleaded. "Sure, Fionna," Gumball sighed. He pulled a strip from his hair. Bonnibel did the same and threw Finn a piece. He eagerly popped the strawberry flavoured gum in his mouth and hugged his knees to his blue-shirted chest. "So... what now?" Gumball stood and gave Bonnibel another kiss. "We go home. We live our lives. And we work out how to fix the barrier." 


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline's POV "Don't you think Gumball wrapped up his speech in a really, really lame way?" I asked Marshall as everyone left. "Well, duh. I think he was just too embarrassed to talk." Marshall chuckled. "Do you agree he was maroon?" "Heck yeah! He has to get annoying." "Yeah, yeah he does." "So..." I fiddled with a strand of my hair. "So..." he repeated. I giggled. "Do we even need to talk? We basically know everything about each other anyway." "Marshall Lee, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?" he started. "That must be so confusing for my little pearl." (I know that it's little girl, but this is Simone singing to Marshall, soo... yeah.) "And I know you're gonna need me here with you," I continued happily. "But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too." "This magic keeps me ali-ive," we sung together in a perfect harmony, "but it's making me cra-azy!/And I need to save you. But who's going to save me?/Please forgive me for whatever I do... when I don't remember you." We linked hands. "Marceline," I started the second verse alone, "I can feel myself slipping away./I don't remember what it made me say." "But I remember that I saw you frown,/I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown." We stared into each other's eyes. Our fingers were intertwined on both hands and we were high off the ground. We sang the final chorus in unison. "This magic keeps me ali-ive, but it's making me cra-azy./And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?/Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you. Please forgive me for whatever I do... when I... don't... remember you." Hot, wet tears rolled down his face and mine. I rubbed them away with my thumb. "Don't cry, Abadeer." "Don't you cry either, Abadeer." He forced a sad smile to his face. "Um, excuse me?" Simone called from her little corner. "I'd love to be let out and not watch you guys flirt!" Marshall smiled at her and snatched the tiara from her head. "Okay. But I'll be keeping this... and, uh, please, Simone, tell me when you're not crazy." "Hey!" "It's the tiara, or your freedom, Simone," Marshall teased. "Humph. Fine. Let me out, then." Marshall tossed the tiara to me before he undid the ropes. "Now walk home, Simone." "Oh, Marshall Lee, you crack me up," she chuckled, her pure-white eyes flashing to a grey for a moment. Her hand reached out to touch his face. "Is there really any other way?" Her voice sounded like a kindly old woman's for a moment. Then it was gone, her eyes went back to snow white, and her hand fell back to her side. She trudged out of the cabin, muttering under her breath. My demon ears picked up, "Stupid lousy crazy brain, making me black out for a second, jeez, all I wanted to do was kiss Finn..." It went on. Marshall turned to me. "You saw that, right? The eyes, the voice, the hand... it was Simone. She's still there!" "Hey, hey, calm down, Marshy," I whispered, blurting out my pet name for him. "Marshy?" he questioned. "Oh, sorry," I murmured sheepishly. "I just... I don't know. Sorry." "Hey, it's fine, Marcy." He blushed. "Um, is it okay that I call you that?" "Yeah, yeah, sure!" I stuttered awkwardly. "Can I call you Marshy?" "Of course," he replied easily. I looked over my shoulder, trying to think about anything but his lips. Pale, colourless, thin. Exactly the kind of lips I wanted to kiss. "Are you okay?" Marshall asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Why don't we go on an adventure?" he suggested. "You mean, as, like, friends?" "Um, well, maybe a little more?" Marshall suddenly became the awkward one. "Oh, Grod, I don't know." "Well, let's go, and see what happens," I replied, picturing kissing him. "What adventure did you have in mind?" "Getting... Simon, is it? The Ice King's crown." I put my hands over my mouth. "Marshall, thank you!" "Hey! Let me go!" Simon squealed as we tied him up and stole his crown. "Give it back! Marceline, why do you hate me?" "I don't hate you, Simon!" I shouted. "I hate that crown and what it's turned you into! You're not the Ice King, okay? You're my Simon! My guardian angel! Please, remember!" Tears were falling from my eyes. "Remember all the good times we had together! Crossing Ooo, you pushing me in a shopping trolley or a wheely chair! Fighting human zombies! Hambo! Something!" His eyes flashed to grey for a second. "Marcy? I remember..." The recognition left his expression. "...nothing! I am not this Simon person you speak of! All that stuff you said means nothing to me!" I turned away, furious, my eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears in. "You have no idea how much that hurts me." With that, I took off through the window, leaving Marshall behind with my past. I stared at the crown in my hand angrily as I floated. It had done everything. Simon going crazy was its fault. Marshall flew up behind me and embraced me. "Don't do that, Marcy! Don't leave your past behind just because he's gone!" "But I have to," I sobbed. "It's the only way I can forget. Without Ash, that bastard, I can't do anything except run!" "You don't need Ash, any more than I need Ashley." Marshall gripped my shoulders firmly, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You've got me, Marcy. And you don't need anyone else to forget. You remember that, got it?" "I... I can't!" I broke down. "I can't remember anything hopeful when my whole life is gone!" "Oh yeah? I'll make you remember, I'll make you a new life!" Marshall was shouting by now. "How can you?" I shouted just as loudly. "How, Marshall?" In response, he pressed his lips against mine. They were cold and dead, exactly how I imagined. When we broke apart, a smile was on my face. "Oh. That's how." 


	6. Chapter 6

Bubblegum's POV "Liquorice," I started, bringing my husband's attention. He looked at me inquisitively with his black eyes, sweeping his black side fringe out of his face and relaxing back on the couch. "I know... I know you don't love me. I don't love you. So... so what if I told you that there's someone I really like? That are also under an arranged marriage?" Liquorice smiled. "Then I'd be happy for you. Good job. So, I guess... marriage overridden?" "Oh, oh, not yet!" I panicked and ran my fingers through my hair. "We're not that far! He's just... too innocent for a relationship like that yet." Liquorice sighed. "It's not Finn, is it?" "Glob, no!" I slapped my forehead. "What the plop were you thinking? No, it's... it's Prince Gumball." "What?" Liquorice sucked in a breath. "Who's that?" "Uh, he's, well, he's from another Candy Kingdom, in another world called Aaa -" Liquorice put a hand up to my forehead, interrupting me. "Are you feeling alright? You do realise what you're saying, right? Aaa is the Ice King's fanfic of us. It's not... it's not real, Bubbs." "You can't call me that," I muttered. "You can't call me Bubbs anymore, Liquorice. Get out of my castle. NOW." His eyes widened. "But, sugarplum dumpling, I -" "No! I am Queen Bubblegum to you! Now, go away, before I call the Banana Guards!" He scrambled to his feet. "Sorry to waste two years of your life, my queen," he grumbled sarcastically. He left without another word. "Bonnie?" Gumball's innocent voice sounded tinny and small on the holophone. "Bonnie, I thought we agreed -" "We agreed on nothing, Bubba, and you know it. I need to see you. I just... I just kicked Liquorice out." My bottom lip quivered. "He doesn't think you're real." "Well, isn't he different to Licorice? I mean, she understands me completely when I talk to her about you." Gumball sighed. "Alright. The Cabin? I'll bring the camp bed and -" "No." My voice was firm. "Here. Liquorice can wipe that bloody smug look off his face when he sees you. Please?" "Of course, my darling," Gumball sighed. "I'll be there in five? I'll, uh, take the secret entrance." Fionna's POV Our lips met. Our hands were intertwined in between us, but that soon became a burden and we let go. I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck. He placed his on my butt and picked me up, resting me on his hip without breaking the kiss. In fact, as he lifted me, he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth wide and reaching the far corners of my mouth. I could feel my lungs burning as our lips moved in sync, and so, broke away, leaving my eyes closed. "Show me a good time," I breathlessly moaned. "I need one, to forget my worries. Please, please, please." He took in a breath to say more - "Fionna!" I opened my eyes to see Marshall Lee in front of me. He was looked concerned. "Fionna, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm just really tired," I yawned, stretching. "Where am I?" "Well, you fell asleep on the way home. I think it's because of the bass' enchantment? It always made me tired. Anyway, Gumball carried you home. I just had to see you. I mean, we haven't seen each other in two years! But, hey, what have you been up to?" I sat up, shivering. "It's really cold in here." My teeth were chattering. "I'll be right back." I stood and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a fuzzy blue blanket, neatly folded, and carried it over to the lounge I woke up on. I spread it out and snuggled under it. "Much better." "So?" Marshall asked eagerly. "Your life?" I opened my mouth and took in a breath, about to say something, but there was a knock on the door. Marshall floated over to it. He opened the door wide. "Hey Gumwad," he chuckled. "What's up?" "I'm just here to give Fionna her weekly food," Gumball snapped, handing Marshall a big bundle of what must be candy litter. It was wrapped in a blanket. Marshall shut the door in Gumball's face. "Um, okay." He floated back over to me and dropped the package in my lap. I opened it up and pulled out a tiny pink wrapper. I popped it into my mouth and left it there to dissolve. "Now can you answer my question?" Marshall implored. I rolled my eyes. "Sure. I got a new horse. Her name is Mangoberry and she knows a little English, plus the whole of Aaa like the back of her hand - er, hoof. All I have to do is whisper in her ear where I want to go, and she'll walk there. I can even drop the reins." "That's cool." "What about you?" "Nothing much. Um, I mean, last night, Marceline and I... we went to the Ice King's castle and stole his crown. Also, we have the Ice Queen's tiara." "Marshall, that's huge!" I gasped. "Now they don't have any more powers! I can kill them easily!" "No, no, no!" Marshall said hurriedly. "You're not killing anyone!" "Humph. Fine." "Um..." Marshall's face went red. "Also, Marcy and I... we kissed. A lot. And we may or may not be going out." I burst into laughter. "Oh em gee, Marshall! I'm so happy for you!" Marshall forced a grin. "Thanks, Fi. So, how are you and Finn going?" "Hmm?" The question caught me completely off guard. "Um, we're... friends!" "Seriously?" It was Marshall's turn to laugh. "You should make a move, Fi, it's not like you're crushing on FP anymore, right?" "Dude, really?" I scoffed. "We're still officially going out, we just lost contact over the years. In fact, I am going to ring him right now!" I snatched the holophone from the table and pressed speed-dial #1, simply labelled BF (FP). He picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Fionna!" I smiled at him. "Hey, FP. Listen, seeing as you've already... you know, nearly burnt out the world, and there's no more threat, like PG said (I made this up just so they could kiss!), do you want to... uh..." "Of course I want to go I a date with you, Fi!" FP said eagerly. "Just a picnic, right? Near the Pit?" The Pit was where FP had nearly destroyed the world from the core. "S-Sounds good!" I stuttered. "Five o'clock?" "Yeah! See you!" He hung up. "See, I told you, Marshall!" I grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get Flame Shield cast on me by Flamby. Can you please leave my house?" "Sure," Marshall chuckled. He pointed a long, grey, slender finger at an inscription reading 'ML' in the wall. "But I think you'll find it is my house!" "We went through this already, Marshall," I joked, shaking my head. We left at the same time. 


	7. Chapter 7

FPrince's POV "Fionna!" I called as she ascended the hill, followed by a little flambit. "Thanks, Flamby," I heard her whisper, before she made her way over to me, smiling. Flamby, the flambit, had obviously cast Flame Shield on her, because she was blue and shimmering. "Long time, no see, huh?" she said awkwardly, staring at her feet. "I mean, hi... oh, Gob, I'm blowing this!" I smiled at her. "Shh, it's okay. Sit down with me." "Okay. Okay." She obediently sat next to me and reached for the picnic basket. "So what did you pack?" "Just some sandwiches. PB&amp;J, ham and pineapple, bacon and fudge... there's a lot of exotic flavour in that basket." I reached for a bacon and fudge one, my favourite. I licked my lips in anticipation and bit into it. "Mmm..." Fionna chuckled. "Bacon and... fudge? I'll just settle for a plain pizza sub, thank you." She pulled a footlong sub wrapped in cling wrap from her backpack. Unwrapping it, she bit into it, sending marinara sauce and little bits of squished jalapeño, meatball and olive everywhere. We both laughed and continued to enjoy our personalised dinners. "Do you want to go questing?" I asked once we'd finished our food. "Sure." She hugged her knees to her chest and exhaled. "Did you... have anything in mind?" "Well, I heard this legend about a river spirit called Acheolus who has the horns of a bull. A couple of months back, I found another part to the legend. Apparently his horn was cut off by a hero and it hollowed out into a cornucopia. Unlimited food spewed from the cornucopia whenever the holder held the horn and thought happy thoughts." "So, what, are we gonna, like, steal the horn from the hero or cut off the spirit's other horn?" "I was thinking we try to cut the horn, and if we can't, we go looking for this hero." "Sounds good." Fionna stood up and dusted her skirt off. She offered a hand out to me. "Shall we begin?" I took her hand gracefully. "We shall, m'lady." *** "You're not stealing my horn," Acheolus' voice called out as soon as we reached the river known as the 'Grecian River'. "Um, what?" Fionna asked, biting into a peanut butter and banana sandwich. "We don't want your horn. We just came to... swim, and offer you sandwiches. There's heaps of different flavours, like tomato and cheese, cheese and cucumber, ham and pineapple, lettuce and beetroot, even PB&amp;J! Want one?" She rattled the basket. "Is there a price?" the voice asked suspiciously. "Grob, no!" Fionna acted shocked. "No, we just want to have a picnic with our good friend..." She looked at me for help. "Acheolus!" I added hastily. "Remember us? Fionna and Flame?" "I don't remember you," the voice grumbled, "but I also don't remember much, since my river was poisoned with water from the River Lethe, the waters of forgetfulness! I don't remember anything from last year." A man materialised in front of us. He had icy blue skin, like the Ice Queen, and a beefy human body. His head was normal, except for the wave patterns spread across his cheeks and the single bull horn protruding from his skull on the left. "Hello." "Oh, Acheolus, it's so good to see you!" Fionna squealed. "How long has it been?" "Probably a year," the bull-man groaned. "Would you like a sandwich, Acheolus?" I offered politely. "Fionna listed all of the flavours earlier." "Oh, yes, please." Acheolus smiled. "It's been a while since I ate something." "How long?" "About three years." Fionna smiled. "Well, we are glad to show our hospitality. You must be hungry." I spread out the blanket. In doing so, I ducked next to Fionna's ear. "You better have a plan," I whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly, pulling a small vial from her pocket. "It's sleeping potion," she explained quickly. "I carry some just in case I can't fall asleep at night." She reached into the basket and I saw her sprinkle a small drop into each sandwich. She then pulled out all the sandwiches and spread them on the blanket. Acheolus sat down on the mat, glancing at each sandwich. He decided on the cheese and cucumber one, whilst Fionna selected the lettuce and beetroot. "This and the PB&amp;J are not tainted," she whispered in my ear, handing me the lettuce and beetroot. I heartily dug into mine, watching Acheolus doing the same. "You have a very nice sword, Fionna," Acheolus complimented. "Thank you. It's made of ebonite and infused with demon blood. It is deadly to anything I choose to slash with it." Acheolus finished his sandwich. "That was delicious. Am I allowed to have another?" "Of course," I said with a smile. "So, tell me, Acheolus," Fionna began. "You never told us... what happened to your other horn?" "Oh, well..." Acheolus paused, blinking a lot and yawning. "I'm sorry. I'm very tired all of a sudden. Anyway, a young hero stole it. They sliced it off with a glowing crystal sword and created the first cornucopia." "Do you remember what they looked like?" I implored. "They had very pink skin, pink hair and pink clothes." Acheolus lay down and shut his eyes. "Now, I thank you for the sandwiches, but I really must get some sleep. I am extremely tired." In about five seconds, you could hear snores escaping from his mouth. "Oh, my..." Fionna looked like she was going to throw up her PB&amp;J. "FP, that must have been Prince Gumball!" I smiled. "Well, how 'bout this? We cut off this horn and take it, then steal Gumball's? We'll have two!" "Sounds good!" Fionna agreed. She took her sword and severed the horn cleanly from its position on Acheolus' head. She picked up the horn of plenty and shoved it into her backpack. "Let's go." We rolled Acheolus back into the Grecian River and then took off, not wanting to wait around for when he woke up. *** "For the last time, Fionna, I don't know what you're talking about!" Gumball snapped. "The horn of plenty!" she shouted for the fiftieth time. "The cornucopia! Acheolus' horn! Whatever you want to call it! The horn of the bull-man, the spirit of the Grecian River!" Gumball looked over at me, eyes pleading for help. I shrugged. "Sorry, man, but the river spirit said it was a young hero with pink hair, skin and clothes. Is there anyone..." I gasped, an idea popping into my head. "Oh my god, Fi, there is! The princess of Ooo's Candy Kingdom. Bonnibel, I think?" "Oh! Princess Bubblegum!" Fi nodded in understanding. Then, with a determined look on her face, she reverted her attention back to Gumball. "Take us to Ooo. Now." Gumball firmly shook his head. "I can't. We can't risk anything -" Gumball was cut off by Fionna pressing her lips on his, to my horror. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, her hands balled into fists and straightened at her sides. She pressed her breasts against his chest, pushing him onto the wall. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. One... two... three... four... I heard Fionna moan loudly. Five, six, seven, eight... They were both breathing heavily, very heavily. Nine ten eleven twelve thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen seventeen eighteen nineteen twenty! Deep breaths, FP, deep breaths! "I'll kill you!" I shouted. My eyes burst open and I pushed the two apart. "She's mine, remember? We are actually on a date right now - right, Fionna?" "Yeah." Fionna's eyes darted around. Gumball sighed. "I'll take you to Ooo, Fi. You must be desperate." Her blue skin flickered back to normal. "Oh... the Flame Shield is wearing off." "But..." My face fell. "We didn't get to kiss yet!" She slammed her lips on mine hurriedly. Then she pulled away, just as I started to kiss her back. 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bubblegum's POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where is it?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Fionna the Human, with her freshly dyed blonde hair shoved into my face along with her angry one, screamed at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The horn? WHERE IS IT, BONNIBEL?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gumball stood behind and to the right of us, twiddling his thumbs, whistling, his eyes darting around, rocking back and forth on his heels, and doing a bunch of other mannerisms that just screamed 'guilty'./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not giving you the horn, sweet cheeks," I patronised, patting her head and pushing her off to the side in one fluid motion. "Now, run along."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Fionna growled. "The horn. NOW."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shivered. "You shouldn't be here," I said to Bubba, ignoring the fuming girl behind me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And you shouldn't be ignoring her," Bubba countered, nodding his head in Fionna's direction. "Do you know how delicate she is?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Diddums," I snarled cruelly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She had plopping depression, Bonnie! She had depression and she's literally been out of it for a day! You don't treat anyone like that, ever, you got it?" Bubba lightly pushed me away. "Now, you're right. I shouldn't be here. Grod forbid we awaken The Lich or whatever. See you 'round, Princess. Or not."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bubba walked over to a crying Fionna, who curled up into a ball on the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed. "Peppermint Butler!" I called./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The little guy was next to me in a second. "Yes, m'lady?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bring the horn."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He scurried off, and returned a minute later with the cornucopia in his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I carelessly tossed it to Fionna and Gumball. Fionna lifted her head from her knees and stared at it, while Gumball smiled at me gratefully and walked back over to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There's the Bonnie I know," he said lightly, leaning into me and kissing me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I pulled my head away. "No. Here's the Bonnie you know," I whispered, kissing him. "I am always the one to start."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Fionna sighed. "Get a room, you two!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gumball looked up from me. "Sure!" he said brightly, sidling over my bedroom and opening the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't mean literally!" Fionna protested, but the lock had already been clicked into place and the lights had already been turned out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The last thing we heard from Fionna was "How do I get home?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stay with Finn," I called, pressing my ear to the door and listening to her footsteps recede./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Finn's POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um, hey, Finn."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The hottest girl I'd ever met, Fionna the Human, was standing right outside my door in the pouring rain. Her bunny ears hung limply over her face and her skin was coated in goosebumps./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Heya, Fionna. Whatcha doing here, in Ooo? Wasn't visiting forbidden by Bubblegum and the other dude?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That was embefore/em they decided to meet up for sex and strand me here," she muttered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um, what?" I chuckled. "That doesn't really sound like them..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, well, it is." Fionna sighed and squeezed past me to get inside. "They changed after our adoptive siblings' deaths too, you know. All of Ooo and Aaa did."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A single tear rolled down my face. "I knew that, but did you really have to bring it up?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She sadly smiled at me. "You're sweet, Finn the Human. I can see why... I mean, I get why you're her knight in shining armour."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Finn! Finn!" BMO's robotic Korean voice called out through our treehouse. "Finn, you want to play a video game? You too, Fionna!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How do you know my name?" Fionna asked curiously./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your BMO and I merged memories! Now your BMO knows Finn, and I know you!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'd love to play, BMO. What do we have?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I spent two years on this one. It is called emFairytaler. /emIt is a two player game that uses stories from before the Great Mushroom War! Stuff written millenia before the human race died out!... almost. I found them with NEPTR's help, while you were depressed. Would you and Fionna like to play?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, BMO, of course!" Fionna and I exclaimed. We picked up the controllers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, no, it is not that kind of game. I will zap you in! It is not dangerous like the other one." BMO pressed his orange button, sending us into his main-brain-game-frame./p 


End file.
